Naruto: Ghost Rider Of The Hidden Leaf
by Death The Fourth Rider
Summary: Naruto dies on the night he stole the forbidden scroll but the devil has a deal he just can't refuse
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: Ghost Rider Of The Hidden Leaf

It's said that the West was built on legends. Tall tales that help us make sense of things too great...or too terrifying to believe. This is the legend of the Ghost Rider.

Story goes that every generation has one. Some damned soul,cursed to ride the earth...collecting on the devil's deals. Many years ago, a Ghost Rider was sent to the village of The Dragons...to fetch a contract worth 1000 evil souls. But that contract was so powerful...he knew he could never let the devil get his hands on it.

So he did what no Rider has ever done before: He outran the devil himself. The thing about legends is...sometimes they're true.

Ghost Rider Of The Hidden Leaf

12 years after the Kyuubi incident we find a young "exuberant hyperactive unpredictible blond" of the age of 12 trying to take the test to become a ninja. But there were 4 things keeping him from completeing the test but thats not gonna stop him , One: A gigantic Fox sealed into his stomach from birth till this age of 12, Two: The Fox make his chakra countrol in all but better words shit... yes complete and utter shit chakra control, Three: 1 of his 2 teachers is messing with his tests, and hates his guts, Four: If you havn't figured it out yet then ill tell you, 1 Kyuubi + Bad chakra control + Asshole Teachers = No help from people on honing his ninja skills (If you guesed that before you read that you get a cookie) because of what happened that fateful night 12 years ago.

**(Flash Back No Jutsu)**

It was a nice night in konoha the villagers drinking and having fun, the hokage's wife giving birth to his child, the giant Kyuubi thrashing the village all in all a normal night in the... WAIT WHAT!

The Kyuubi the most powerful of the nine Biju was attacking the village of konoha out of THE BLUE!Was the thought that ran through the Yondamie Hokage, and Yellow Flash Of The Leaf's mind. One minute he was attacked by a crazy ass masked man and now THIS (Point finger at kyuubi) The biju noticed the Yondamie on top of his stone face on the Hokage Monument and fired up a **(Tailed Beast Bomb)** and shot it at him but the Yondamie used a **(Space Time Ninjutsu)** and transported it away along with himself and the Kyuubi. Minato the Yondamie sealed the Kyuubi into his son using the **(Shiki Fuuin)** The Yondamie and his wife said there goodbyes to there son and died

**(End Flash Back No Jutsu)**

So here we are back again naruto had to do the **(Kawamari No Jutsu)**, the **(Henge No Jutsu)**, and the **(Bunshin No Jutsu)**. Naruto was very capable of doing this but there was a problem he couldnt do the bunshin no matter what... and there was a, written test, A Taijutsu test, And a (insert cringe) Ninjutsu test.

Naruto knew he did perfect on everything because he hid his true skills but he never did figure out how to do the bunshin so he did the (Kage Bunshin No Jutsu). Iruka passed him with flying colors but Mizuki tried to fail him for not doing the normal Bunshin but failed in the end.

After the Academy let out he was in the playground on the swing when mizuki showed up he said 'Hey Naruto how ya fealin about bein a ninja now... you know there is a test that we give to people who have lots of talent and gets them a early promotion to chunin, but only if you pass, you want to do it?' 'Sure Mizuki-sensei what do I have to do?' 'You have to sneak into the Hokage tower and steal the Forbidden Scroll Of Jutsu's.' 'Ok thats easy enough I do it all the time just not the stealing part ya know.' 'ya I do I heard you snuck past the Anbu and even "Lord Hokage".' 'Yea it was really funny if you saw the look on Hokage-jiji's face'

(Later that night) "LORD HOKAGE" was shouted 'someone stole the Forbidden Scroll!' ... 'NNNNAAAARRRRUUUUTTTTOOOO you got me with your (Sexy Jutsu) when i find you im gonna'

'Kill you 'demon brat' hahaha Mizuki cackeled.' Then mizuki proceded to shove a Kuni into naruto's chest. Splurt was heard then silence 'hehe hehe hahehe hahahaha hahahahahahahahahahaha mizuki broke into hysterical laughter after he,'killed the demon brat' then he walked away with the Forbidden Scroll slung over his shoulder.

(In Naruto's mindscape)

'drip'

'drip'

'drip'

'drip'

'slam'

A cane slamed along the ground as it came closer to the blonde having a stare down with the kyuubi after a very long deal in short kyuubi give's naruto 24/7 full acces to his chakra and naruto alters the seal so kyuubi can see, smell, and hear what naruto hears, see's, and smell's. And naruto changes his mindscape so hes more confortable so naruto got rid of the cage, and replace the sewer with a grassy plain with sakura trees, and a giant lake, and a giant forest, and a Fox Den **'Oh my god im taking a bath right now'**Kyuubi yelled as he started running to the lake shrinking down to the size of a 2 foot tall Red Fox with Nine Tails,as the Old man walked down one of the hills.

'Naruto Uzumaki I presume... I am Mephistopheles I am here to offer you another chance at life and you can bring back anyone you want for free next time it waill cost 1000 evil souls 'All things have a price whats yours'our hyperactive blonde asked? Mephistopheles smirked'oh ill take (while looking around the mindscape) your soul'he said with a devilish smirk. 'RRRRight look i dont know how your here bit i think you should leave (muttering somthing about decripit senile old people under his breath he couldnt tell... he was a high deity but he was not someone who cared either). 'Oh but i can make it happen... you just have to sign' he said as he pulled a ancient looking scroll from his coat. Naruto took the contract but before he could read it he cut himself on the side and a drop of blood fell on the paper. 'oh that'll do just fine'Mephistopheles said. He then took the contract quickly and his eyes caught fire 'pleasure doing buisness with you he said with a smirk. And with that the kuni fell out of narutos chest and on the ground, the wound steamed and closed in like 1 second flat, naruto sat up thinking who should he bring Be Countinued...


	2. The deal and team 7

**Ghost Rider Of The Hidden Leaf**

Last Time : 'Naruto Uzumaki I presume... I am Mephistopheles I am here to offer you another chance at life and you can bring back anyone you want for free next time it will cost 100 evil souls 'All things have a price whats yours'our hyperactive blonde asked? Mephistopheles smirked'oh ill take (while looking around the mindscape) your soul'he said with a devilish smirk. 'RRRRight look i don't know how your here but i think you should leave (muttering something about decrypt senile old people under his breath he couldn't tell... he was a high deity but he was not someone who cared either). 'Oh but i can make it happen... you just have to sign' he said as he pulled a ancient looking scroll from his coat. Naruto took the contract but before he could read it he cut himself on the side and a drop of blood fell on the paper. 'oh that'll do just fine'Mephistopheles said. He then took the contract quickly and his eyes caught fire 'pleasure doing business with you he said with a smirk. And with that the kunai fell out of Naruto's chest and on the ground, the wound steamed and closed in like 1 second flat, Naruto sat up thinking who should he bring back Be Continued...

This Time** : **After Mizuki started to walk away he heard a noise behind him. He turned around to see the "The Demon Brat" sit up, the kunai fall out of his chest, and look at him with murder in his eyes. "Oh so the Demon has more to off..." He stoped there because naruto's clothes started to change the top of his orange "Kill Me Jumpsuit' turned into a black t', over that he gained a black leather jacket with spikes on the shoulders, and leather gloves with spikes on the backs of both gloves and the nuckels and they were all sharp enough to make a kunai look on in bottom of his orange jumpsuit, changed to black ANBU pants, and his sandals were replaced with steel toed combat boots with resistance seals, fire proofing seals and repairing seals on all his clothes. The same thing happened to all his other clothes at home to. Then naruto's eyes started to smoke his skin started to catch fire and burn away, the metal spikes on his clothes shot out of his clothes about 2 inches and he grew to 5 , 4. All in all Mizuki pissed his pants.

**(Flash Back No Jutsu)**

"When you sign there will be certain things that will happen" Mephistopheles said.

"What"

"Will become my new rider"

"Your what"

"My rider"

"Whats that"

"My bounty hunter you will hunt those whos deals have expired and those who have sinned for horrible deeds"

"Can you make it like a bloodline like I can say something to activate it"

"yes I will make it so you can activate it with the words "lets ride' and deactivate it by saying "good ride" and if anybody asks just tell them its a bloodline like you said and tell them its not a recorded bloodline that can be looked up somewhere"

"ok Mephistopheles-sama"

"dont call me that it makes me feel old" Mephistopheles said with a laugh.

"ok sir"

"mmm thats better"

**"Hello father how have you been with makeing deal now a days"?**

"Just fine kyuubi i trust the deal you made with young uzumaki here stays up held"?

**"Yes father i know if a demon breaks a deal they spend 1000 years in hell i know and i dont want that!**

"good anyways kyuubi you will train young uzumaki here in every thing you know and you will make him a hanyou (half demon for those who are wondering) and give him all your chakra but keep a little so you can regenerate it"

**(FlashBack No Jutsu Kai)**

**"Mizuki for your sins you are to burn"** Naruto said in a demonic voice. "You have to beat me first you little demon". "**That can be arranged"**Naruto said while a steel chain started to appear link by link around his chest very fast. "First do you want to know why you are hated _boy_" Mizuki said with a sinister smile. "**Ill take a guess and say its because of the furball sealed in my stomach"**Naruto said while grabbing the chain that just finished forming around his torso. Mizukis eyes widened to the size of dinner plates "You know, how its a S-class secret" The retarded teacher said. **"I met the kyuubi after you stabed me now i have unlocked my bloodline from almost dieing and have full acces to kyuubis chakra when ever i want"** Naruto said while Mizuki shit his pants. "Die demon die" Mizuki said while throwing a windmill shuriken at Naruto. Naruto used his chain like a whip and whipped the chain around the middle of the shuriken and started slinging it around him over and over. **"You shouldn't have thrown this toy at me little boy Now. You . Must . Be . Punished' . **Naruto said while spinning the shuriken around him multiple times then throwing it at Miziki who shit his pants again then dodged. Naruto then ran up to him grabbed the front of his shirt and lifted him up and said **"Your soul is stained by the blood of the innocent feel their pain"**Mizuki then looked into his eyes and screamed then his eyes turned to ash and naruto threw him on the ground. **"good ride"** Naruto then regenerated all his skin and his clothes went back to the way they were.

(The next day)

An ANBU appered infront of Naruto "Lord Hokage requests you presence right now" neko said."Ok neko take me there then". Neko nodded then grabbed his arm and disappered and reappered in the hokages office. "You may leave now neko". Neko nodded and disappered "Hello Naruto-kun how are you today" the Hokage said with a grandfatherly smile

"Fine how are you today are you ready to give the hat"?

"Mabey someday soon naruto"

"I called you here to give you your hitiate for a few resons"

"What resons would those be Jiji"?

"Well i saw your fight with mizuki I didnt know you had a bloodline or you could talk to kyuubi" The Hokage said. "Yea Kyuubi-chan is alot nicer than you would think she is actualy wanting to come out and talk to you" Naruto said. "Well she cant because shes in the seal" the old man said. "She said I can make a shadow clone and she can put her soul in it and move around and talk but I ultimately control her". Naruto said. "Alright then Naruto but i hope you know what your doing" Hiruzen said.

**Shadow Clone Jutsu!** A little fox about knee hight on naruto appeared (glares at the writer of story... Gulp) "**Hiruzen Sarutobi how nice to see you again i belive i was 12 years ago wasnt it"?**

After pissing himself Hiruzen straightened and said "Yes i belive it was what are your intentions to naruto"?** "I wish to train him to be powerful as he shall be and already is".**"What do you mean"?

**"you watched his fight i would take a guess and say hes around jonin level" . **"your right and its only when hes in the transformation though". **"Then we will have to wait and see... im going to dispell myself now".** "so naruto as you now know i saw your fight you are here by granted the title of special-genin go to the academy tomorrow and we will have Iruka informed of your new status" Hiruzen finished with his famous grand-fatherly smile. "right jij im going home see ya soon" Naruto said with his infamous foxy grin.

_**(Next day)**_

Naruto walked into the classroom that got deathly quite sasuke uchiha was the first to speak everyones mind but a little differently "hey dobe whats with the new look and height decide to henge yourself"? "nah teme I had a growth spurt last night and my clothes were a bit to small so i got some new one's and you should be a bit more perceptive look at the headband bitch" Narut said with a smile. Hiruzen and the jonin sensei all sweatdropped at Naruto's attitude but snickered none the less. "hmmph" was all he got in response someone tried to throw a book at him... and failed (2 guese's 1 pink hair 2 loudmouth :) ) Iruka walked but nobody but naruto noticed him he was alredy sitting down and everybody was whispering and looking at each other 1...2...3... "**SHUT UP BRATS!" Iruka yelled with his** famous big head jutsu. "ok let get on with it team 1 will be... team 7 will be naruto uzumaki , sakura haruno , sasuke uchiha. Que 2 bangs and kami must hate me (1 guese each... pink and duckass) everyone expected naruto to look happy he just sat with a neutral look on his face "what somthing wrong I never realy liked her and a ninja's best wepon is deception" Naruto said shocking eveybody. "well im going up to the roof" Naruto said while poofing away surpriseing everyone but the jonin and kage. 3 hours later a man in a jonin flack jacket dark navy blue ANBU pants and long sleeve shirt with a hitiate over his right eye and gravity defying silver hair came in and said "my first impression of you... your slow since the other member of team 7 has been on the roof with me for 3 hours" he said with his custom eye smile. Causing duckass and pinky to facefault.

**Well there is my second story hope yall enjoyed and im sorry about not finishing and publishing this sooner you know school work and all that see yall soon with the third chapter leave a like and review and ill work on what you want i might make naruto use his rider bloodline and i might not , i might make him bring somone back and i might not youll have to wait and see :) Fourth horseman out PEACE!.!**


	3. Brotherhood And Secret Crushes

**Ghost Rider Of The Hidden Leaf**

Last time: team 7 will be naruto uzumaki , sakura haruno , sasuke uchiha. Que 2 bangs and kami must hate me (1 guese each... pink and duckass) everyone expected naruto to look happy he just sat with a neutral look on his face "what somthing wrong I never realy liked her and a ninja's best wepon is deception" Naruto said shocking everybody. "well im going up to the roof" Naruto said while poofing away surprising everyone but the jonin and kage. 3 hours later a man in a jonin flack jacket dark navy blue ANBU pants and long sleeve shirt with a hitiate over his right eye and gravity defying silver hair came in and said "my first impression of you... your slow since the other member of team 7 has been on the roof with me for 3 hours" he said with his custom eye smile. Causing duckass and pinky to facefault.

This time: "Ok lets do some team introductions" , "sensei" came a timid question from a surprisingly not loud banshie "yes pinky" he said getting a growl in response. "I was thinking you should go first to show us how to do it". "no". "no"? "yes no its the same as when you entered the academy likes , dislikes , hobbies , dreams , that kind of thing". "well your going to have to go sooner or later so you might as well go now". "sigh". "my name is Kakashi Hatake i have some likes few dislikes i like to read ,icha icha, dreams? Havn't thought about any , next you pinky". Sakura huffed at the nickname "my name is Sakura Haruno I like (looks at sasuke) blush I dislike Ino – pig and Naruto – baka my hobbies , Sasuke and and blushes and gets a slight nosebleed. My dream for the future squeals and faints and promptly fainted for twenty minutes then wakes back up and theyr'e looking at her with wide eyes after it happened again she then then woke up blushed so hard she put Hinata to shame."moving on from the perverted fangirl you next blondie" he said pointing at our favorite blonde. "my name is Naruto Uzumaki I have lots of likes no dislikes except the entirety of the civilian council they along with a few others are on my shitlist anyways hobbies i like to go to the park and walk around , go to the stables and ride my horse that the oldcaretaker up at the graveyard gave me said somthin 'bout it bein a freind of his that died i think the caretakers name is Johny ... Johny Blaze I think yea thats it anyways off topic , my dreams for the future ask Hinata – chan on a date have a family with her if possible and become Hokage along the way" "and finaly dackass" sasuke scowled at the nick name. "my name is Sasuke Uchiha i dont have any likes (discreetly looks at sakura and blushes a little but forces it back down before Sakura noticed but Kakashi and Naruto did) I dislike everything especialy fangirls but if they give up the fangirl ways I might go on a date with them if they take being a shinobi seriously and start training and get theyr'e chakra reserves up (sakura gets a hopeful look in her eyes and a fire never before seen in a fangirl burn in her eyes the determination to train and hope for a date with her crush along the way) , I like to walk in the park and train and practice my jutsu , I dont have a dream but a ambition to kill the man who killed my entire clan in one night". Everyone felt sad for the Uchiha and looked sympethetic and Naruto walked up to him and said "Sasuke if you want you can be my surrogate brother if you want". "mabey ill take you up on that offer one day soon naruto mabey one soon and you can help me kill _that man_" Sasuke said outloud but thought he thought it then relized his mistake and jumped off the ten story building (in this story its ten storys big for the genin , chunin , and jonin exams and the Dynamo meetings with the hokage. "SASUKE"! naruto jumped over the edge and yelled "LETS RIDE"! and turned into the ghost rider shocking Kakashi and sakura. He grabbed sasuke's hand and arm flipped over onto his back with Sasuke on his chest and hit the ground leaving a perfect Naruto shaped imprint into the ground. He then got up put Saskue on the ground , his Jacket and pants pushed out the gravel and regenerated Sasuke was about to mourn over his new brothers death but then saw a flamming skeleton with narutos clothes on that said **"good ride"** and the fire turned to smoke and and he regenerated his skin and **(Shushined)** them up to the top of the building again "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT NARUTO – NII – SAN"! Sasuke yelled then covered his mouth then mumbled naruto – nii – san over and over again it kinda has a ring to it he thought. "that was my bloodline the Rider bloodline its not a recorded bloodline , all I know is that its from my mothers side of the family". "THATS THE COOLEST BLOODLINE EVER NARUTO – NII

- SAN ". "you said it again Sasuke". "I said it on purpose this time kinda has a nice ring to it dont you think naurto – nii – san"? Naruto chuckled then he started laughing then after a few moments he said "Sasuke Im learning somthing new everyday I never ever would have thought you'd say that porpously that should go down in the historybooks ahehe". Sasuke scowled then playfully punched his arm. "anyway tell us about your bloodline in a minute naruto one second , lets all meet at training ground 7 tommorow at 8 o'clock sharp and dont eat breakfeast you'll puke now lets hear about this bloodline". "well it gives me a healing factor that makes the kyuubi's look like someone healing at a normal rate it gives me complete controll over fire and the like , I can activate it by saying "lets ride" (he turned into ghost rider) **and deactivate it by saying "good ride" **it gives you the look your best suited to wear and the best weapon for you to use whatever I ride I prefer my horse kurofu (The Black Wind because hes deathly quiet and scare-you-shitless fast) becomes like me my horse looses all its skin and catches fire and is a flaming skeleton horse with a black leather saddle and balck leather horse armor for battle he's called The BLACK Wind because he's completely black not one single other color andwhere sept his bones which are white like everyone else's , and I can't die if i save my last ride you see you have infinite rides till you turn eighty then you know when your last ride is because it tells you in a dream some have been special and been blessed by the gods with eternal youth not immortality but you dont age past 21 in your best shape and I have been bleesed I can still be killed but now i dont run out of rides which make's me immortal in a sense , I can also make my whip catch fire and turn people to stone and burn their souls , the Rider bloodline's most powerful ability the penence stair when you look in someones soul you see wether or not they are guilty for evil sins like orochimaru shit or rape or murder on countless ocasion for no reason or somthin else like that". "cool" Sasuke , Sakura , and Kakashi said simultaniously then they all blushed when they relised what happened. "what level are you on when you use your bloodline Naruto" Kakashi asked? "elite jonin to kage level". Naruto said nonchalantly as if it was an every day occurence for him to say that. "well umm team speaking dismissed im going home to change my soiled pants" Kakashi said absent mindedly. Sakura went home and Sasuke was about to go home when he saw walking in the opposite direction as him. " Where you goin dobe the Uchiha clan district is this way" Sasuke said. Naruto looked surprised then said "OK! I didn't know i was moving in with you lets go to my appartment and grab my stuff real quick".

**(Time Skip No Jutsu)**

"Naruto you done packing all your stuff Sasuke said as he walked in he saw naruto puting the last of his ANBU pants , leather jackets , and black t's in a duffel bag along with enough ramen for a life time supply when Sasuke asked he would reply "you'd be edicted to if you ate it all you'r life for breakfeast lunch and dinner everyday of you'r life 24/7". Naruto was setup in the second master bedroom across the hall from Sasuke's master bedroom.

**Ya like it ya hate it review it and comment if you want anything extra added sorry for the short storys ill try to make them allot longer trust me here is the pairing's **

**NaruXHina SasuXSaku ShikaXIno KibaXHaku yes haku will be a girl in this story dont like the pairings to bad my story my rules :) jk but your entitled to your own opinion plz leave a like and comment like I asked before and tell me what you think , for those of you wondering why i did Sasuke and Naruto as surogate brothers I need this for later and for the person naruto's going to bring back no spoilers JA NE**


	4. The bell test begins NOW!

**Ghost Rider Of The Hidden Leaf**

Last time: lets hear about this bloodline". "well it gives me a healing factor that makes the kyuubi's look like someone healing at a normal rate it gives me complete controll over fire and the like , I can activate it by saying "lets ride" (he turned into ghost rider) **and deactivate it by saying "good ride" **it gives you the look your best suited to wear and the best weapon for you to use whatever I ride I prefer my horse kurofu (The Black Wind because hes deathly quiet and scare-you-shitless fast) becomes like me my horse looses all its skin and catches fire and is a flaming skeleton horse with a black leather saddle and balck leather horse armor for battle he's called The BLACK Wind because he's completely black not one single other color andwhere sept his bones which are white like everyone else's , and I can't die if i save my last ride you see you have infinite rides till you turn eighty then you know when your last ride is because it tells you in a dream some have been special and been blessed by the gods with eternal youth not immortality but you dont age past 21 in your best shape and I have been bleesed I can still be killed but now i dont run out of rides which make's me immortal in a sense , I can also make my whip catch fire and turn people to stone and burn their souls , the Rider bloodline's most powerful ability the penence stair when you look in someones soul you see wether or not they are guilty for evil sins like orochimaru shit or rape or murder on countless ocasion for no reason or somthin else like that". "cool" Sasuke , Sakura , and Kakashi said simultaniously then they all blushed when they relised what happened. "what level are you on when you use your bloodline Naruto" Kakashi asked? "elite jonin to kage level". Naruto said nonchalantly as if it was an every day occurence for him to say that. "well umm team speaking dismissed im going home to change my soiled pants" Kakashi said absent mindedly. Sakura went home and Sasuke was about to go home when he saw walking in the opposite direction as him. " Where you goin dobe the Uchiha clan district is this way" Sasuke said. Naruto looked surprised then said "OK! I didn't know i was moving in with you lets go to my appartment and grab my stuff real quick".

**(Time Skip No Jutsu)**

"Naruto you done packing all your stuff Sasuke said as he walked in he saw naruto puting the last of his ANBU pants , leather jackets , and black t's in a duffel bag along with enough ramen for a life time supply when Sasuke asked he would reply "you'd be edicted to if you ate it all you'r life for breakfeast lunch and dinner everyday of you'r life 24/7". Naruto was setup in the second master bedroom across the hall from Sasuke's master bedroom.

This time: "mmm huh this isn't my room wait a second..." yesterdays events came to his mind and he grinned like a madman a said "oh yea now I remember I moved in with Sasuke-tem...otouto". He went downstairs to find Sasuke eating breakfest which was eggs, pancakes and syrup with butter, and milk. Sasuke saw him and started the handseals for **(****Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu) **then stopped when he remembered yesterday and he thought _"oh yea i wondered why I made extra food today"_ but when Naruto saw him start the handseals and relized he was still in his night clothes he was in ghostrider form out of it so he was in his day clothes and had his chain out the door and 3 miles down the road towords training ground 7 when Sasuke used **(kawamari No Jutsu) **on a log beside where naruto was and grabbed narutos legs and tripped him then use the same jutsu to get them back to the clan compound and convinced Naruto it was an honest mistake that he hadn't lived with anyone in so many years at first he thought he was someone trying to steal clan secrets or one of his stalking fangirls trying to ask him on a date way or somthing. "ok otouto if you say so just try to remember to try not to roast me next time ok"? "ok nii-san but i thought you said you have total control over fire and had a regeneration factor that made the kyuubis look like someone who heals at a normal rate and that your clothes have fireproofing, resistance, gravity, and repairing seals that you added a chakra retaining seal so you can just put a little in it and it holds it there till you remove it". "I fucking knew i forgot somthing before i started running". "its alright try to remember next time anyways eat your pancakes, eggs before they gets cold so we can go to trainingground 7". "ok otouto " Naruto said with a grin as Sasuke tried to punch him but he released the gravity seals in his clothes and blurred so fast it matched the fourth hokage's speed when he wasn't using his famous **(Hirashin No Jutsu)** Sasuke went off balance and fell flat on his ass or would have had Naruto not caught him and picked him up by the scuff of his shirt and held him off the ground tied him up with his chain and tied it to the fan so he was hanging off the ground just so. "Naruto this isn't funmy raruto RARUTO". he didnt get to finish as naruto stuck a gag in his mouth so he couldn't talk anymore, and tied a rope around his head so it went in his open mouth 2 times and tied around the back of his head in a tripple knot so he couldn't spit out the gag he stuck in his mouth. "quiet Sasuke im eating when i finish ill drag you there by the chain then ill untie and ungag you so Sakura cant kiss you when we get there". "ok"? OK"? "sigh frine rut ru rit rickry ri ront rant ru be rereror ra rong rime reat rast rurry". "ok man chill".

**(Time Skip No Jutsu)**

"ok Sasuke ima let you out now if you try to hit me or anything ill tie you back up and let Sakura have you to do anything to till kakashi-sensei get here ok"? Sasuke nodded so fast and so hard and so much you thought he might lose his head or get Cervical Radiculopathy which is like Carpal Tunnel Syndrome in the neck "ok man ok i was just kidding :) or was I hehehe". That chuckel sent shivers down Sasuke's spine and sakura who was hiding in the bushes. "ok Sasuke let me undo these chains and i'm going to go and start training". He undid the chain and gave Sasuke his hand since he was still on his ass and helped him up "well i'm going over there to practice my bloodline since i just unlocked it a little while ago". He said and went over to the trees "lets ride" he pulled off his chain and swung it around and sent it at a tree and pulled so hard that the tree which was 20 feet around and 50 feet tall came flying out of the ground (which is somthing only Tsunade of the three sanin could do using half her strength) he swung the chain around and around and around till he got tired of swinging it around and lightly flicked his chain and unraveled it and the tree went flying off into the distance (off in the distance) "hmm Kisame you think it will be tuff to beat the kyuubi when we get there in about a month or two". Itachi Uchiha said "nah and if he is we can use Samehada and shave his legs off and steal all his chakra to knock him out but he shouldn't be a problem I mean he is a fresh out of the academy genin right"? "sigh" yes but your being an S-classed shinobi must be going to your head if you dont remember the famous words "even a genin can kill even a kage if they arn't ready for it or underestimate them". "hai hai i know lecture lecture yada yada but i mean come on Itachi dont you thin-". He never got to finish because a 20 feet around and 50 foot tall tree came out of the sky and landed ontop of Kisame and Samehada not Itachi though he was smart enough to move 10 feet away from Kisame 5 minutes ago when he saw it soaring through the air. "sigh Kisame now we have to wait another 2 weeks before we can go to konoha so you and your sword if you can even call it that can heal" all he got was a grunt and a muffled "fuck you Itachi" making him get a shit eating grin on his face and hold his fingers in the "victory sign" with his eyes closed. (back to Naruto) **"Hmm that was only 1% of my full strenght with my bloodline"** Naruto said outloud making Sakura (who walked around to the entrance in the foliage and joined them a while ago) and Sasuke's eyes bug out of their head's and then fall into their mouths which are on the ground. After collecting their eyes and jaws off the ground Sasuke said "that was incredible nii-san and that was only 1% of your strength"!? he asked/yelled getting a nod "wow". Next Naruto took his chain and slung it around infront of him and grabbed the end of it and brought his fists together and pulled really fast getting a pop/snap sound from his chain and his chain lighting up with unholy flames he then whisteled and a black horse came running into the clearing in slowmo Sasuke and sakura said "wow" when they relised it was Naruto's horse Kurofu (The Black Wind) he mounted it and 3 different visages appeared above him 1: was the man in black (not Johny Cash) with the black cane with the silverskull with rubyeyes they saw talking to Naruto after he went out "for a walk" (which was so he could go talk to Mephistopheles) after the genin exams Sasuke asked Sakura if she had seen him and she said no and she went with him to go looking for him and saw him talking to Mephistopheles when Naruto and Mephistopheles saw them they both looked in theyre direction spoke as fast and quietly as they could and the old man melted into the shadows with that devilish smile and those burning eyes of his. 2: another ghostrider on a horse that looked the same as Naruto's with a trench coat with a shirt under a vest with a star on his shirt showing him to be a Suna ranger one of the not so secret anymore organisation that trained every single one of they're men to be at SS-class level that were found out by the yondamie kazekage and said he wouldn't disban them if they became every kazekage's personal gaurd from now on which they agreed to and he passed a law saying no one could disban them not even him and the law couldn't ever be gotten rid of either 3: a ghostrider that looked exactly like naruto on the same horse but a little taller. **"seems the power to make my ride teleport to me from anywhere and come to me works aswell"** he then took his chain and swung it around and it wrapped around a ANBU with a blank mask with the words ROOT etched on the forhead hidden in the shadows with a note book in hand who was writing down notes at a rapid pace now that he was caught and before the note book turned to stone like he was he threw it on the ground. Naruto then pulled the chain and it broke the statue into small finely broke gravel he then threw the chain back behind him and it turned back to a normal steel chain and he threw it forward again and popped the side of the note book and it came flying to him, he snatched it out of the air and flicked his chain and it wraped around his chest snugly from his shoulder to his hip. He then helled so loud with chakra enhancing his voice and said **"DANZO YOUV'E HAD YOUR LITTLE ROOT ANBU WATCHING ME AND WRITING DOWN THE ABILITYS OF MY BLOODLINE WHEN I GET MY HADS ON YOU I'M GONA KILL YOU"!**unfortunately for Danzo he was at a council meeting with the clanheads, Kakashi, The Sandamie, The Elders, (who im going to make care about Naruto and know hes not a demon and stayed in shape)The other jonin senseis, and Inoichi and Ibiki who were all by the way livid at what they just heard from Naruto yelling, "ANBU ARREST DANZO NOW HAVE HIM PUT IN THE SMALLEST PRISON CELL WE HAVE AND HAVE CHAKRA DRAINAGE, GRAVITY, AND SLEEPING SEALS APPLIED TO HIM AT ONCE IF YOU DONT I WILL HAVE YOU KILLED FOR TREASON AND IF I DONT I WILL LEAVE YOU TO IBIKI AND INOICHI! Hiruzen shouted so loud everyone thought they would go deaf. "ROOT" Danzo barked as soon as hiruzen finished what he was saying. "ROOT... ROOT" "I already took care of them Danzo to bad for you" Kakashi said with a eyesmile while he was already reading his IchaIcha Paradise book. Danzo started sweating as 10 ANBU appeared and cracked their knuckels, and some got out paint brushes and paper, and others got out katanas, kunais, and explosive tags, Danzo screamed like a little girl when kakashi appeared behind him and did a half tora handseal and eyesmiled while everyone else was grinning like madmen and madwomen and some where laughing their asses off while the civilian council was trying to get out before Ibiki and Inoichi got to them to check their minds to see wether or not they would try to do anything bad or not to naruto, and if they were still cut out for the job, the only one who stayed was sakura's mother who was a exshinobi and liked naruto and was cut out for the job, Danzo was sweating now if he wasn't a minute ago the handseal Kakashi was making was for his secret finger jutsu "lets see how you like this Danzo **(Konoha Secret Finger ****Technique One Thousand Years of Death****)**" he then proceded to shove his fingers up Danzos ass and send his head through the wall of the council building while his hands and feet are pressed up against the roof trying to push his head out like a cartoon but it wouldn't budge an inch. That got everyone in the council room laughing even the civilians who were trying to escape did then they were all killed cept sakura's kaa-san (Sakuya right?)who was the sole remaining civilian council and will be till sakura retires. (hint hint nudge nudge spoiler spoiler :))

(Back with Naruto)

Naruto saw Danzo's head in the wall of the meeting room and laughed his ass off "whats so funny Naruto"? Sasuke asked "Danzo's head is sticking out of the wall of the meeting room for the council room ahahahaha carmas a bitch ahahahahahaha" Naruto said while laugh his ass off. Kakasi suddenly appeared before he said that then after Naruto said that they noticed him. "2 HOURS KAKASHI 2 HOURS WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN IVE BEEN ABLE TO TEST OUT MOST OF MY RIDER ABILTY'S WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN"!? "oh ive just been at a council meeting ive been able to take out 10 ROOT ANBU and send Danzo into a wall with his head sticking out of it" he said with a eye smile "oh" was all Naruto could say "well anyways its time for your test you have to get these bells from me".(hold up bells)"but sensei there are only 2 bells" Sakura said. "quite right Sakura how very perceptive you see only 2 people pass this test by getting the bells the one who dosn't get a bell goes back to the academy and get a new team after a year and they pass the test again(I know he didn't say all the stuff past the "go back to the academy" but in my story he dose so to explain) soooo you have untill noon to get the bells good luck" He said with a eye smile. Everyone except Naruto left the feild "my my they did say you were a weird one but I do like the change from the orange jumsuit very nice" Kakashi said. "meh well I just want to test my self by fighting one of the most renowned, and illustrious shinobi of konoha besides jiji" Naruto explained "after all you do have quite the profile in the bingo book **Kakashi No Sharingan"** Naruto said with a barely concealed smirk was on his face. After Kakashi wiped the shock off his face he eyesmiled and said "well Naruto lets see how you do fighting an retired ANBU Capt". Naruto said,"yes I guess we will see how I do against you" Naruto said with a smirk.

IMPORTANT READ! MUST READ! OR MISS POSSIBLY EXCITING NEWS AND INFO :)

**Annnnnnnnd cut! Sorry i havn't gotten this story out sooner but well #1, ive been sick #2 ive been moving into a new house and alot of you know how annoying that is and the room ive being set up in didn't have internet and im on a pc with out wifi connections so theres that. Sorry for the cliffhanger and i prob wont get a story out for a while because of some complications ive had but one will be up within the month of, I dont have an answer I got lost on the road of life ... i noticed i didn't do the disclaimer on my first story and im just saying this right now i only ever plan to do it once at the beginning of a story but since i didnt do it before i will do it right now**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto and or GhostRider even though i wish i did if i did ero-sennin would still be alive but would be in a coma and would wake up after the war but he would loose his arm and have to learn one handed seals like haku used**

**there you go Disclaimer and what i said right then is true**

**FourthRider out PEACE!**

**PS: I will MAKE STORYS LONGER tell this story to your friends that like to read this stuff no more telling what people look like its annoying. AND PAPERWORK IS THE BANE OF EVERYONE! i mean if youve seen the show Naruto or see GhostRider you know what everyone looks like.**

**PPS: I will be using Johny Blaze in this story and he will look like the old care taker in the first GhostRider.**

**Authors Note: Ghostrider 2 was good but im keeping this to the first GhostRider after i pass the entire GhostRider movie i Might do a second one of these but on GhostRider 2**

**Spoiler Alert: I plan to make a Ninja Assassin fanfiction/Naruto crossover its already in the making but i wont post it till this is done and i might do a Assassins Creed/Naruto crossover**

**also but no promises.**

**Leave me feed back and ill catch you all later PEACE! :)**


End file.
